


Marry Me

by bauunit26



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bauunit26/pseuds/bauunit26
Summary: Two dorks in love with a marriage proposal





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> To my Squish, I love you but stop giving me ideas for drabbles.

"Cinderella, come run away with me and let us get married," Aqua leaned back on the dirty floor she was supposed to be cleaning.

"Aqua, what do you mean?" The blonde female looked up at her, scrubbing slowing down but not stopping. "You can't be serious."

"I absolutely am, let's get married right now. I'll just go in armor and you can wear your pink dress-" Aqua stood up and held out her hand for the love of her life on the floor. "We'll have all your animal friends there in the front row, a ballroom. Oh we can waltz, slow dance, you name it until the sun comes up again the next day."

"Sweetie," she giggled before taking her hand with the free one, letting go of her scrubbing tool.

Cinderella moved around so she could stand with a bit of help, clearly not expecting more than that. She couldn't stop the soft gasp from escaping when the blue haired female picked her off the floor with just a single arm. Her other arm wrapped securely around her waist, holding both women against each other. Aqua tried to hide her smile at Cinderella's expression but failed.

A soft giggle caught her attention as the princess wrapped her free arm around Aqua's neck. Aqua couldn't stop the smile from spreading when the blonde leaned to rest her head against her chest. Their other arms now free to complete the embrace and relish in the loving warmth of the being in front of them.

They stood still, breathing in sync as time stretched on and never stopped moving forward. Cinderella always loved the scents Aqua carried with her from her visits of different worlds; her favorite by far had to be the scent of rain that came from the world that had a bunch of dwarves and a giant forest. Aqua had her face in Cinderella's hair and took a deep breath.

No matter how many times Cinderella attempted to wash the scent of smoke from her hair or hide it behind flowers, it still remained. Aqua didn't mind it at all, often finding the lingering scent; a reminder of a distant home wrought with horrible times, now being replaced by happier memories and laughter.

"Yes," Cinderella let out in a soft breathy tone. "Yes I would marry you."


End file.
